Collaboration with communities in research occurs along a continuum referred to as community-engaged research. Community-engaged research is recognized by the National Institutes of Health, researchers and community groups as critical to understanding and addressing differences in health status and health outcomes across race, ethnicity and income status. As a result, community groups are increasingly being approached by researchers seeking to conduct research in the communities they serve or have access to, and more community groups are initiating their own research studies. Universities and university-based health disparities researchers have established funding mechanisms for their research roles and networks for professional development, mentoring and advocacy. As more community groups are engaged in research, it is clear that they need their own such supports. We held successful national community forums in 2011, 2012 and 2014 that convened over 300 community partners from across the country to deepen the knowledge and skills they need to engage in health disparities research. We propose to build on this foundation by offering a series of regional forums and webinars that will double the number of community partners reached.